Leaving your life for you
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: A Lightning and Thunder fanfic from Pajama Sam 2 Thunder and Lightning aren't so frightening Lightning overhears Y pipe and Thunder talking and Thunder thinks it will be better if Lightning doesn't work there anymore What will fate decide for these 2 R


**I DO NOT OWE THE PAJAMA SAM RIGHTS EVEN THROUGH I HAVE ALL THE NAMES MEMORIZED. I SURPRISED MY FRIEND BY WRITING A STORY THAT I LATER THREW AWAY BECAUSE IT SUCKED SO WHEN HE ASKED ME ABOUT IT I NAMED THEM ALL IN ORDER X) So for two days we talked about Pajama Sam, Freddie Fish, Putt-Putt, and Spy Fox. BACK TO TOPIC OF THIS NOTICE THINGY… I DO NOT BELIEVE THAT THUNDER AND LIGHTNING ARE SISTERS; I BELIEVE THEY ARE WOMEN BUT NOT SIBLINGS. I HAVE A BIG FAMILY WITH ONLY TWO OF THE KIDS BEING AN ONLY CHILD EVERYONE ELSE HAS AT LEAST ONE SIBLING AND THEY TREAT EACH OTHER DIFFERENTLY AND NONE OF THEM ACT LIKE THUNDER AND LIGHTNING AND BESIDES, I READ FANFICS DEALING WITH SIBLINGS SO NO OFFENSE. So I'll put it in terms less explained, I DO NOT BELIEVE THAT LIGHTNING AND THUNDER ARE SISTERS! DEAL WITH IT! OH AND THERE WILL BE SOME OF MY OWN CHARACTERS AND THE OTHER CHARACTERS MIGHT BE OUT OF THEIR USUAL CHARACTER SORRY D=**

**Random Narrator: After Pajama Sam left to put his jigsaw puzzle away and grab a new one to put together, after the Snowflake Inspector decided to throw a party which - Thunder and Lightning are invited to – and during the party, Mother Nature decided to have a talk with Lightning did Thunder lean her head against the wall and groan.**

"What's wrong Thunder?" a pipe that was shaped like a 'Y' asked the grey thunder cloud with the purple/light purple vertical striped dress that covered her feet.

"I don't feel like talking about it," she replied in her monotonous voice.

"Why?" the Y pipe asked.

"I'm not in the mood Y pipe."

"Why?"

"Why are you asking me these questions?"

"You are not enjoying yourself at the party and I want to know why?"

Thunder sighed, "It's none of your business."

"Why?"

"You're starting to irritate me, Pipe!"

"Why?"

"You keep asking me why."

"You should tell me what's wrong," Y pipe stated.

"It's Lightning," Thunder sighed. She waited for Y pipe to go on but it somehow seemed like he only tilted his head. "She's a good co-worker don't get me wrong there but haven't you notice that whenever she comes back from a vacation that something goes wrong that threatens our jobs."

"Not really. It brings the place a little bit of excitement just think of what it would be like without her."

"Yes, well, I think it would be better without her some days."

"Why?"

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Lightning had very, VERY, good hearing so she heard every word while waiting for Mother Nature to come back with tea. The lightning bolt stretched her green shirt with an orange trim around the wrists, neck, and a big 'L' in the middle.

"Is something wrong?" onion head ladies with a burgandy dress ask.

"Just nervous that's all. It's not every day that I or Thunder gets called up to talk to you one on one."

"It's nothing bad, just a job opportunity from your older brother."

Lightning looked surprised, "Static?"

"That's him. He wants you to be his partner."

Lightning bit her lip, "Do you know if he needs the answer right away, Mother Nature?"

"I'm afraid so. I know it must be a hard decision for you," Mother Nature said as she patted the young lightning bolt shoulder.

"It's not that hard. Family comes first most of the time so the answer is yes." Lightning replied.

The onion head blinked behind her glasses, "Well, you leave in a week."

"Can you not tell anyone until I'm gone," Lightning asked. "To save me from everyone tears and the attention."

"Of course, Lightning," she said. "I'll give your brother a call telling him you accept the offer but may I ask why you accepted? You love working here right?"

"Of course I love working here. It's just that static is my brother and like I said before, family comes first most of the time." Lightning stood up and started going back down to the party.

As Mother Nature watched Lightning walk away she thought, 'What will Thunder do once she realizes that Lightning is gone… possibly forever?

"Where is she?" Thunder asked trying not to tap his fingers.

"She has been with Mother Nature for a long time now," Sid replied as the yellow mini square detector took a drink of sunlight.

A silver wing nut replied, "It has gotten late, I'm wondering if she went home which is something I would like to do."

"No one is stopping you now is there," Sid replied.

"She probably did that," a carrot said. "I think we should all head home since today's been a rough day."

"I'm going to do that," Thunder stated getting up. "See you tomorrow everyone."

"Bye Thunder!" everyone who was still there said.

_THE NEXT DAY_

"Morning Thunder," Lightning greeted as Thunder walked into the room that held emergency controls for all the machines.

"Morning Lightning," Thunder greeted back. "You didn't show back up to the party."

"Mother Nature had a very important call while I was up there so I had to wait until the call was finished," Lightning replied checking over the stats for the hail machine.

Thunder hooked up the connection for the UV filter machine, "What did you want to talk you about?"

"She read somewhere to give your employees a pop interview to make sure they're doing their job and still have ambition so she's giving it a try."

**Random Narrator: So that is how the day went, they talked about random stuff, checked stats on all the machines and went home. This cycle continued for the next six days.**

**I'm sorry that the ending is shitty but it's going on 1 am here and really don't think you people want to know about their complete days work so it would be kind of pointless for you to read something that won't have any effect on them and if there is then there is a technique I learned called FLASHBACK TIME! So read and review and if you want to be the replacement for Lightning then give me an idea and a Pajama Sam name for yourself and I'll decide which one shall be it but I'll make sure everyone will have a chance at being in this story because it's so awesome! READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES! OR ELSE –has red eyes glowing in the background with creepy music and growling-**


End file.
